


True Colors

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Renfield sees people's true colors





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Color

Renfield and Frannie moved close. Their lips brushed.

As she kissed him, Renfield made a happy noise. All he ever wanted was to be kissed by her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Yellow and blue light swirled around them as Frannie's hands came up and her fingers ran through Renfield's hair.

After several moments, they broke the kiss and Frannie looked blurry from the tears in Renfield's eyes.

'Wow!' She said as she held him close. Her sweet scent tickled his nose and her soft hair brushed against his cheek. 

He just grinned as he saw the light green light around them.

For as long as he could remember, he had been able to see people's souls. Colored soul lights swirled around everyone and each soul was different and beautiful.

Constable Fraser's soul was as white and pure as newly fallen snow. Dief's was as pink and fluffy as cotton candy. Even though Detective Vecchio's outside appearance had changed, his soul was still the same deep green as always. He wasn't exactly sure why Detective Vecchio changed his appearance, but he thought it might be an American thing; Americans could be so strange.

His own soul was a light blue that always reminded him of a spring sky.

Then of course there was Frannie. Her soul was a bright yellow that shifted and danced around her like a field of flowers dancing in the breeze.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and so was her soul.


End file.
